Tutoring the Enemy
by wyredsisters
Summary: When Hermione got to tutor Draco, she gets way more than she expected. You know, her friends hated her, got captured, tortured well, almost but that's not the point. The point is you should read and review!
1. Beginning Lessons with the Enemy

**Tutoring the Enemy**

Chapter One

One Disappointing Day

Hermione

Disclaimer:  Fun, fun, fun.  We love disclaimers.  Some people hate them, but we're just odd.  I don't own Harry Potter, but then my birthday _is _coming up, but then you never know.

A/N:  Fun, fun, fun.  What can we bore you with today.  Oh, yeah, we both failed our ice skating test today, it was FUN!  As you can see, some of us just had a frappacino.  We've decided to repost this story, we've changed the name, we've changed the typo's, and now, it's 29 chapters long.  Read.  Review.  Enjoy.

_Today is such a boring day, I thought as I walked down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower.  It was only a few hours before dinner and I was about to tutor a student who was doing poorly in Herbology, so he can do better on the NEWTs.  We would have our first lesson today at the greenhouses.  This activity happens to be the high point of my day.****___

Being outside today was a wonderful experience.  It was beautiful out, as I expected it would be.  Just lovely!  A clear blue sky except for a few white fluffy clouds.  The plants in and around the greenhouses were in bloom, and there was a cute boy with white blonde hair standing in front one of them.  This day was perfect!

Unfortunately, this cute boy turned around and I was left to face someone I hadn't even imagined it would be.  It was Draco Malfoy!  I figured it would be just another boy from my year (Professor Sprout had told me it was a boy, but she had been extremely busy at the time and forgot his name), I never suspected it would be _him_.  How could_ this_ boy, who teases Neville Longbottom about his grades, be doing poorly in Herbology, which even Neville does well in?  He and I just stood there for a moment in shock, staring at each other.  He, however, recovered faster than I.  

"You're my tutor!" he said.  His voice was horrified and surprised.

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"No way is a mudblood smarter then me.  There must have been a mistake."  He was outraged, I noticed with satisfaction.  I _was smarter then he was._

"Professor Sprout told me she considered you the worst Herbology student, so unless there _is a mistake, you can bet that more then one muggleborn is smarter then you.  Not to mention Neville Longbottom."  I retorted.  I had to mention Neville because Malfoy is always picking on him._

"Probably because you sit next to him and help him along with his work.  I doubt he would have ever made it past his first year with out you three goody-goodies being his personal academic body guards."

"Look, let's just get this lesson over with."  I can't stand him!  Of all the boys it could have been it had to be Draco Malfoy.  The one who has been my enemy for the past six and a half years.  There goes the high point of my day.  This is more then I bargained for.  I could tell already that the rest of the year was going to be _very_ long.

Chapter 2

The Nightmare

Draco

I could not believe this!  It had to be a nightmare!  Somebody pinch me, please!  Normally, I wouldn't mind at all being tutored by beautiful girl, but seriously.  This was Granger!  I mean she's come a long way since the buck-tooth and bushy-haired twelve year old smarty pants, but ... well... she's a mudblood, plus my archrival, Harry Potter, is her best friend.  But she did look good.  She came back at the beginning of sixth year different.  Her hair was silky and straight which revealed a pretty dirty blonde color.  It was also shorter, a little below the shoulders.  But I did _not like her then and I do _not_ like her now._

She tried to teach, but with us fighting every two seconds we accomplished nothing.  I really had to get my grades up.  My father is planning to speak to the Death Eaters and convince them that even though Voldemort is gone we should still stand together as a group and work against that damn fool Dumbledore and Harry Potter.  "If Voldemort were alive," he would say, "his top priority would be to kill them both and ban the mudbloods from school.  We should do this for him."  Ever since Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter last year, my father has been acting more ambitious, if that's possible.  He always said that Voldemort talked about what he wanted to do, but never did it.

Father also said that someday I could be the right hand man, if I got better NEWTs then Harry Potter or at least beat him at Quidditch.  So, while I was studding for Divination, my real weak point, I let an easy subject slide.  So now I'm here.

"Ow!"  My thoughts were interrupted by the fact that Hermione just slammed a nine hundred page Herbology book on my head, because I wasn't paying attention, and calling me a Hummus Brain.    Oops.

Chapter 3

One Disappointing Night

Hermione

I stormed up stairs angrily.  He is such a ... There aren't even words to describe him.  He started day-dreaming write in the middle of class.  I asked him the same question 3 times and he did not even answer.  Men!  Always thinking about Quidditch or girls when they should be working.  I was at the fat lady's portrait now.  "Pea-brain" I said.

I'm going to quit this tutoring job.  Tomorrow, first chance I get, I'm going Professor Sprout and tell her that I can't work with Malfoy.  I just can't.

As I entered the common room I looked around for Ron and Harry.  I found them sitting with Julia and Ginny, their girlfriends.  All four were laughing at something.  Ron and Julia were on the couch by the fire sitting very close to each other.  Ginny was on Harry's lap on a nearby chair.  I walked over to join them.  I sat on a chair next to Harry's and tried to join in on the conversation, but it was difficult.  I had no idea what they were talking about.

It took them about five minutes to even notice I was there.  When Ron finally did, he looked up at me and said in a joyful voice, "Hey, Hermione, where were you all afternoon?"

"At my tutoring session," I answered. 

"Hermione, you don't need tutoring," Ron pointed out to me.

"No Ron, I was the tutor," I said.

"Oh." Ron replied.

During this conversation Harry was talking with Ginny.

"So who were you tutoring?" Ron asked me.

"Well, you won't believe this, I was tutoring..."

"Hey, Ron," Harry interrupted suddenly.  "We never told Julia about the Chamber of Secrets." 

Immediately conversation broke out.  Conversation that did not include me, broke out.  Not being able to contribute anything to this discussion, I left my seat.

So I went upstairs without anyone noticing me.  I felt invisible lately.  Nobody seemed to notice me; even Malfoy acted like I was not even there.  The only way I could stop being the fifth wheel would be to start making my mark on this school.  And I would start with tutoring.  I would not quit this job.

Chapter 4

Thinking of You

Draco

"So, Draco, how did the tutoring stuff go?" asked Crabbe.  Even his voice sounded dumb.

"Yeah!  Who was it?  Some hot babe?"  Goyle interrogated while shooting a glance at Crabbe.

"No!"  I quickly started to think up a story.  "It was some guy from Ravenclaw.  Almost as boring as Professor Binns himself.  Can you imagine that!"  My two minions roared with laughter.  I thought they might like that joke, even though they sleep so much in his class that they probably can't even remember what he looked like.  The only reason they care about the "tutoring stuff" is that I told them they could be Death Eaters if they didn't bother me when I was trying to study.  Now they want me to do well on my NEWTs.  I need to get myself some new lackeys.

"Look, guys, I'm beat.  See you guys tomorrow.  Oh, and try to think of something really evil to do to Longbottom.  He's starting to pester me again."  That should keep them occupied for a while, because they can't even remember their first names at times, they couldn't think up a whole new idea. 

I can't believe that Granger is my tutor.  I'd rather it be anybody else.  Like Neville.  Why can't it be Neville?  He's not a mudblood, he's got decent grades in Herbology, or one of Harry Potter's best friends.  And more importantly, I wouldn't be lying here in bed thinking about him.  And not in murderous ways either.

Chapter 5

Potions

Hermione

It was Monday.  The weekend was over, and I had just finished breakfast.  I was on my way to my first class of the week--potions.  Usually I would walk down there with Ron and Harry but they are walking their girlfriends to the sixth years first class.  This means they will be late, again.  

I walked down the steps and entered the dungeon.  As usual, the dungeon was not very welcoming.  With it's stone floor and walls.  Not to mention the Slytherins waiting for the class to begin.  I walked over to a caldron the back of the room, opened my Potions book, and began to study.  

When Snape came in, the class started.  It went on eventful until Harry and Ron came in late and got detention.  Near the middle of class Goyle and Crabbe walked across the room and casually dropped two handfuls of spider legs into Neville's caldron.  This would make the entire potion go wrong.  They had done this prank about six times this year.  Didn't they ever do something new.  As I was leaving the dungeon to go to Transfiguration, I noticed that Draco was inching toward me, through the crowd.  He looked like he was trying to be discreet about it, but it wasn't working very well.  

"What are you doing?"  I asked when he got close enough.

"Trying to tell you to meet me in front of Green House 4 after classes today, so we can study."  

"Will you actually listen me this time?"

"Sorry, I had a lot of other stuff on my mind then." 

"Hmm.  Well, okay.  See you there."  Draco walked away without saying good bye.  _Figures, I thought__.  Its not like he'd be polite or anything._


	2. Conversations

Chapter 5

Potions

Hermione

It was Monday.  The weekend was over, and I had just finished breakfast.  I was on my way to my first class of the week--potions.  Usually I would walk down there with Ron and Harry but they are walking their girlfriends to the sixth years first class.  This means they will be late, again.  

I walked down the steps and entered the dungeon.  As usual, the dungeon was not very welcoming.  With it's stone floor and walls.  Not to mention the Slytherins waiting for the class to begin.  I walked over to a caldron the back of the room, opened my Potions book, and began to study.  

When Snape came in, the class started.  It went on eventful until Harry and Ron came in late and got detention.  Near the middle of class Goyle and Crabbe walked across the room and casually dropped two handfuls of spider legs into Neville's caldron.  This would make the entire potion go wrong.  They had done this prank about six times this year.  Didn't they ever do something new.  As I was leaving the dungeon to go to Transfiguration, I noticed that Draco was inching toward me, through the crowd.  He looked like he was trying to be discreet about it, but it wasn't working very well.  

"What are you doing?"  I asked when he got close enough.

"Trying to tell you to meet me in front of Green House 4 after classes today, so we can study."  

"Will you actually listen me this time?"

"Sorry, I had a lot of other stuff on my mind then." 

"Hmm.  Well, okay.  See you there."  Draco walked away without saying good bye.  _Figures, I thought__.  Its not like he'd be polite or anything. _

Chapter 6

The First Conversation

Draco

I made my way out to the greenhouses to meet Hermione.  We were having another tutoring session.  This time I was determined to pay attention.  I really need to do well in Herbology.  How else can I impress my father enough to become a Death Eater?

I was now at the Greenhouse 4.  Hermione was waiting for me outside of it.  "Come on.  Let's get to work," she said, turning around. 

"Alright," I replied.  

We worked and worked and worked.  It was difficult but I understood most of it.  Hermione still said I had a way to go before I would be ready for the NEWTs.

"I wish I knew all this stuff.  It just does not come easily to me like it does for you," I said.

"I wish I could fly and play Quidditch like you do," she remarked back.

"It is not hard," I said.

"Neither is this, you just have to concentrate," she replied.  

"When will I ever need to know all of this plant stuff?  I will have servants to do it for me," I asked.  

"When you are lost alone in the jungle and all your servants have died and your wand is broken and you need a plant to heal you cut, where will you look for the plant?"  When she asked me, she looked up from her work and starred at me expectantly for my answer.  

"There aren't any jungles in England," I commented.

"Aren't you going to travel?" she interrogated. 

"My father always says, 'Why would I want to travel?  Everything I need is right here,'" I replied.  

"You don't have to do things just because your father does you know," she said.

"I know," I replied.  "But my father is rich and respected.  He got where he is from thinking what thinks."

"You're right," she said.  "You're father has a mansion, he is rich, respected and feared by all the fellow Death Eaters, but I seriously doubt that he has ever had fun or been in love at all." 

"He loves my mother."

"From what I know about him, he probably considers your mother either a prize or property."

"You have no right to talk about my family that way!" 

"How is it any different then they way you talk about my, Ron's, or Harry's families?" 

"Potter doesn't have a family."

"That doesn't stop you from commenting about his lack of family."

"You're pretty defensive about two people who hardly notice you're alive, aren't you?  They're too busy with their girlfriends to talk to you, aren't they?  Think nobody's noticed that you always walk into classes alone these days, do you?  When Weasley and Potter are late, you're always there.  I guess the Three Musketeers have broken up."  I had been looking at my work when I said this.  I glanced up to see what Granger's reaction would be.

Tears were streaming down her face.  I know I'd made people cry before, but never Granger.  Something about her crying made me feel like such an evil person.  Tears still flowing from her eyes, she closed her book and began to exit the green house.

"Oh, God!  Hermione, I'm sorry."  I said running after her, and grabbing her arm to stop her.

"It doesn't matter, just let me go.  I want to be alone."

"No.  You-  I mean- we're not done with the tutoring lesson." 

"Right, the lesson."  The tears had stopped flowing, but her eyes were still red.  She had always seemed so strong before, even when I called her a mudblood, she still kept her cool and thought of something just as cruel, if not crueler, to say back.  The lesson went pretty smoothly after that.  We only talked about stuff that had to do with Herbology.

At the end of the lesson Hermione and I walked back to the castle together.  We were at the doors when she stopped suddenly and said "Draco."

"Yeah?"  I asked.

"When I was crying, you called me Hermione," she said.

"And you just called me Draco," I pointed out.  "What does this mean?"

"I guess this means we're not enemies anymore."  She turned and walked away.

We weren't enemies anymore.  We have been enemies for more then six years.  The amazing thing was I was happy that we weren't enemies!

Chapter 7

Questions

Hermione

I let Malfoy see me cry.  What is my problem?  He's said so many things that have hurt me before, why did that suddenly make me show so much emotion.  When I called him Draco, it seemed so natural I didn't even think about it.  What is wrong with me?

After I entered the common room I looked for Harry and Ron again and not to my surprise they were with Ginny and Julia.  I did not even try to be part of their group; it was pointless.  So I just went upstairs to go to sleep.

But I could not sleep.  Something was bugging me.  It had been since I left Draco.  If we were not enemies were we friends?  Did I even want to be friends with him?  How would Ron and Harry take it if we were?  And more importantly did Draco want to be friends?

Chapter 8

Eggs?

Draco

"Do you want the eggs, Draco," asked Crabbe.

"No," I replied.

"How's about some bacon?"

"No."

"Sausage?"

"No."

"Pancakes?  You gotta want some pancakes.  They DA bomb!"

"No."

"Milk?"

"Sure, why not?"

I was at the breakfast table on Tuesday morning waiting for our first class, Care for Magical Creatures.  Usually, I hate this class but I was looking forward to it because I could see Hermione and see if we could meet later today for tutoring.

I was not an enemy to Hermione.  I replayed that sentence over and over in my mind.  Just thinking about it made me happy.  But why?  This is the goody goody mudblood girl that always got the answer right, and that is it.  Or at least that was what I thought until she started to tutor me.  I found out she has her faults.  The amazing thing was she was willing to admit them.  She also she defended her friends despite the fact that they have been ignoring her.  All that adds up to good character.

But I was confused about one thing: If we were not enemies were we friends?  At first the idea of being friends with Hermione made me feel great but then I came to my senses.  I could NOT be friends with her.  She is a muggleborn.  I can not be my Dad's right hand man if I was friends with a muggleborn.  And I don't even like good character.  What was I thinking?

Oh, my god.  Did I just say muggleborn?  What's wrong with me?  Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood!  That's better.  I turned back to my milk.  Best tasting milk I've had in a while.  Yummy!

It is okay that we are not enemies but we are not and will never be friends.  Studying was helping me get better but I needed another strategy if I wanted to do better then Potter.  And lucky for me his best friend happens to be my tutor.

Chapter 9

The Volcano (metaphorically speaking, of course)

Hermione

The Jupiter Robin Traps were being hungry.  When they are hungry, they don't do much.  They just sit and wait for some robins.  While they were doing that Draco and I just had to sit around until they could do something of interest again.

He opened the conversation with "So how are you doing on your NEWTs?"  This was all very well for I was extremely bored.

"I am doing quite well, thank you.  A little to well though with all my free time."

"Weasley and Potter doing well?"

"Probably not.  They haven't been thinking about schoolwork lately."  A smile spread over Draco's face.  I wonder why.

"And they're ignoring their smart friend," he commented.

"I'm not that smart," I insisted, "Besides, Harry and Ron are perfectly able to study by themselves."

"Unlike me," he said, "I need you to help me."

"Alright then, let's get to work."  The Jupiter Robin Traps had stopped feeding and were ready to be pruned.  So that's what we did, we pruned them right past supper and had a great time talking.  We talked about the comparison of muggle life to wizard life.  He made me laugh and then he joined me.  It felt good to laugh like that with him.  

Our lesson ended around 8:30.  We walked up to the castle together.

"Tell me the truth," he said, "Have you, Harry and Ron _ever broken a rule?"_

Normally, I would have lied and said, no.  But something about his face made me want to tell the truth so I did.

"Well, in first year we got out of bed in the middle of the night" I confessed "We went to have a midnight duel with you.  Do you remember?" 

"Yeah, I think so," he said, "But I did not go.  Instead I told Filch.  I remember when you didn't get caught, I could hardly believe it!"

"We had a hard time getting away," I informed, "I remember running away.  We ran all the way to the third floor corridor, which was forbidden at that time.  But we did not notice so we ran into a room and saw, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?  Whose that?"  He asked looking bewildered.

Soon I was explaining the whole story of how Harry, Ron, and I had found out about and helped protect the Sorcerers Stone.  For nearly a half-hour we sat on the steps of the entrance hall talking.

"Wow," he said when I had finished, "did anything exciting happen in the second year?"

Soon I was of again describing how we caught the heir of Slytherin.  When I told him about the Polyjuice Potion he said rather loudly, "I can't believe it!  That was Harry and Ron!"

Once he calmed down I continued the story.  When I was done it was about 10:30, way after hours.  If Draco and I didn't want detention we would have to walk very quietly to our houses.

"Wow," Draco said again, "It is past 10:00!  We've got to get to our houses

"I know!"  I replied.

So we stood up and walked quietly inside.  We walked together silently until we came to the place where we would go our separate ways.

"Good bye, Hermione," he said quietly.

"Let's have another lesson tomorrow," I answered.

"Great," he replied.

Then he turned and left.

I walked toward the fat ladies portrait.  I was walking silently when I heard a loud _BANG._

"Ron!" somebody whispered loudly.  The voice came from right around the corner, and I recognized it.  The voice belonged to Harry.  I started walking towards them when Harry whispered again "Ron, hurry, under the cloak.  Someone's coming!"

As I turned the corner I did not see any body.  But I knew where they were.  "It's alright you guys," I said, "It's only me."

Suddenly I saw Ron and Harry appear from under the cloak.  "There you are!"  Harry said, "Ron and I came out to find you, We had not seen you since four.  Where were you?  Didn't you have supper?"

"I was at my tutoring session," I answered, "and no, I was not hungry."

"Hermione it is after 10!"  Ron commented, "You must have noticed that."

"No," I said, "I lost track of time he and I were talking."

"Hermione we were worried about you," Harry said.

"You were worried about me!"  I said rather loudly, "All this year you both have been totally ignoring me.  It is our last year of Hogwarts I thought that we might spend some time together.  But no, you two have been spending all you're time with your girlfriends, and completely forgot about me.  You say you came to look for me but did you really notice I was gone.  Lavender or Parvati probably told you I wasn't there.  Well that's fine.  If you two don't want to talk to me anymore then I won't talk to you." 

 It was as if all of the anger and frustration over them ignoring me had erupted like a volcano.  Boom!  I was so upset that I just stormed of.  My only real friend is Draco; at least he listens to me and talks to me.

Chapter 10

Trouble!

Harry

Ron and I stood there dumbstruck for a minute.  We had not realized that we had been ignoring Hermione.  We just wanted to spend time with our girlfriends.  She seemed so angry.

I wonder whom she was tutoring.  They can't be in Gryffindor because they would have been up here two.  Maybe it was someone from Hufflepuff.

"Do you think we should tell her that Lavender and Parvati _did tell us she was missing?"_

  


  


"Somehow, I don't think that's a very good idea.  I've never seen Hermione that angry, have you?"

"No.  How long has it been since we've had a real conversation with her?  I talked to her on Monday night, but not since then."

"I think I talked to her on last Friday."  We were so into feeling sorry about ignoring Hermione, that we didn't see the cat walk up across the corridor, and we didn't here the footsteps, or the raspy breathing until it was two late.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Filch, very slowly.


	3. Relationships with the Enemy

Disclaimer:  Oh, no!  We forgot the disclaimer from the last chapter!  Now everyone will think that we were trying to steal the characters from J. K. Rowling!  Please don't sue us!

Chapter 11

Darn!

Draco

Darn!  I was friends with Hermione.  And as much as I wanted to deny it I cared about her.  Hermione and my friendship meant so much more to me then Crabbe and Goyle.  They were just a couple of dumb guys that hung out with me because our fathers are friends so we grew up together.  Hermione meant so much more to me.  She was smart and funny.  She laughed at my jokes, and I mean really laugh, not like Crabbe and Goyle laughing because I said the joke, she laughed because I had said something funny.

Just then the mail arrived.  Dozens of owls flying into the Great Hall all at once.  It is really an amazing experience to see the mail at Hogwarts.  An eagle owl came over and landed on my shoulder.  I know I should be used to it by now, but I still flinch with pain, when I feel the talons digging into my skin.  _Great!  I thought.  _Now I have some more nice scars to add to the collection.  _Whenever my dad freaks out, he'll do something so that I have a scar to remember that time by.  I can sit there and point out each scar to the reason my dad was mad._

I knew the letter was from my dad because it was one of his favorite eagles.  I took the letter, gave the owl some scrapple, and started to open the letter.  I had no clue why he was sending me the letter and not quite sure what to what to expect.  The letter read:

_Son,_

_How are you doing in studying for the NEWTs?  It would be as much as a pleasure for me to have you by my side then it would be for you.  I know that you have some full proof plan that you are working on._

_In the mean time, I need you to give me a hand with my plan.  We are going to kidnap Harry Potter and his two best friends, what are there names again?  Ryan and Ivory?  Whatever.  They just really bug us.  Can you try to get them alone by the Womping Willow, on the day before Gandalf Day, Sunday, around 9:00 p.m.?  Good._

_                                                                                                                                                                                    Your Father_

Not all muggleborns are bad.  I realize that now.  In fact some of them are downright funny, smart, nice, dependable, and so much more.  Unfortunately this was going to ruin my plan of what to do after I graduate.  Not to mention my dad's new plan.  How can I help him when I am friends with "Ivory?"  There is no way I can be a Death Eater and like muggleborns.  There was no way I could remain loyal to my father, and like Hermione.  I would have to choose, Hermione, my only real friend that I have ever had, or loyalty and respect of my father.

This was going to be a tough decision.

Chapter 12

What's Up With Hermione?

Ron 

Detention!  And 50 points from Gryffindor.  We lost our lead on the house Cup, now Hufflepuff has the most points.  We don't even have a lead on the Quidditch Cup; we are tied with Ravenclaw.  The last match is the Saturday after the next.  If we win the match we get the Cup, but if Ravenclaw wins they get the Quidditch cup.

I was sitting silently in the common room late at night with Harry.  We were not talking.  I think we are both feeling guilty about Hermione.

I didn't mean to ignore Hermione.  I just wanted to spend time with Julia.  I really like her.  She is the best.  I am taking her to the Seventh Year Ball.  I know Harry's taking Ginny.  But who is Hermione taking?  Is she taking anyone?  Maybe she is taking the person she is tutoring.  I wonder who that is.  Probably a Hufflepuff.  She was going to tell me Sunday night, but Harry interrupted, and I started talking.  I didn't notice how rude it was then.  I do now.

"Harry?"  I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Should we ever talk to Hermione again?"

"I think that we should _try_ to make up with her, at least."

"I'm not sure I want to talk to her.  Now, all of Gryffindor is mad at us, too.  I think that killing her would be much more fun."

"Look, I know it would be more fun, but she's right.  We have been ignoring her, Ron.  This is worse then our third year."

"Hey!  In our third year, who did she go talk to?"

"Hagrid!"  So Harry and I went down to Hagrid's hut.  We saw Fred and George outside tormenting some first years with their Strawberry Tarts, which left a bitter taste in your mouth for an hour.  Fred and George are working as the Defense Against the Dark Arts; they work as a team.  Recently there lessons have been outside, by the forest.  They are saying that it is just until there joke shop business, but it has been three years since they graduated and they still have not opened the shop.

"Hey, Ron, Harry!  Aren't these just some normal strawberry tarts."  Fred had asked us because he knew that we liked to torture eleven years as much as they do.

"Yeah!" said Harry.  Harry knew that they would listen to him because he was the famous Harry Potter.

"Really," said John Johnson, a timid looking first year, which kind of reminded me of what Harry used to look like.

"Really," I responded.  They need to learn the hard way.  Never trust Fred and George.

"Is Hagrid inside?  Harry asked George, who was handing out the Strawberry Tarts.

"Nope, he's out in the Forbidden Forrest looking for some wartbugs for his next class."

"Great!  That's just what we need!  Some big ugly warts to show our girlfriends.  Have you seen Hermione around here lately?  Like in the last couple of weeks?"  I asked.  
  


"We've been seeing her at the greenhouses for the last week, but she hasn't come here at all.  What has she been doing there?"  Fred said, between explaining why he didn't want to have a Strawberry Tart.

"Oh, she's just tutoring someone in Herbology," I informed them.

"Who?"

"YUCK!  What is this stuff?" shouted one of the first years.

"We don't actually know.  That's why we were looking for Hargid, we were wondering if she had talked to him about it."  Ron looked embarrassed when he said this.  I was beginning to wonder who it could be.

"Well, she hasn't been here."

"Fine.  See you around then."

"Now, what are we going to do?"  I asked

"We are going to ask Hermione who she is tutoring."

Chapter 13

Hand in Hand

Hermione

The next few days went on without event.  I had regular tutoring sessions with Draco.  Each day we talked more and more.  Each day I liked him more and more.  I used to think that all Draco Malfoy is was some rich evil brat.  I never thought it was possible to like him.  But then I did not know the real Draco, maybe no one does.  I started spending more and more time with Draco.  During meals he and I took our food outside onto the grounds and ate together.  We spent all our free periods having tutoring sessions so we could talk

It was Friday afternoon, in double potions, Snape was telling us about the potion we will be making today, Polyjuice potion.

"Once you have chosen your partner take some of his or her hair, put it into the potion and wait.  Your transformation will last for an hour.  You may talk amongst yourselves until you turn back," Snape said.

Ron and Harry immediately chose each other.  I looked around and saw Draco turn down Pansy Parkinson and walk towards me.  

"Can I be your partner?  I want to do this with the experienced Polyjuice potion maker."  He joked with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Sure."  We had fun making the potion.  It was fun being able to look at the world from someone else's point of view.  The only problem was walking around; I didn't feel comfortable with my height and weight.

"Gee, Hermione, I thought you did this before."

"Did I mention that I became a half cat/half human beast."  Draco laughed when he heard this.  

"It's NOT funny," I protested.

"Yes it is," he said laughing.

After that I saw the humor in the joke and we laughed together.  I spent the rest of potions class talking and laughing with Draco.  We planned to have a tutoring session later that night and one tomorrow evening after the Hogsmeade trip.  I was looking forward to getting to know him even better.  Not that I did not already know him.  We were practically best friends now!

After Potions was over, Draco and I walked out of the dungeon together, laughing.  I saw Ron and Harry looking at me strangely.  Good.  Let them be jealous.  They deserve it.

At that moment I did something drastic.  I don't remember thinking about doing it or deciding to do it.  Maybe I did it because I wanted to make Harry and Ron jealous or maybe it was because I really liked Draco.  But the next thing I knew I had slipped my hand into his, and we were walking through the halls hand in hand.  It felt good to be holding his hand.  Just before Draco and I left the entrance hall I saw Harry and Ron staring at me, their mouths hanging open.

After we reached greenhouse 9, we planted the Afodilds, added some Ulipts, and planted them.  Afodilds grow in fifteen minutes so we talked while we waited.

"So, where is your house?" he asked.

"In Bimachville, right outside of London," I replied, "And you?"

"In Malfoyville, on the other side of London."

"Wow.  Your pretty famous, aren't you?"

"It's more my dad who is famous then me.  People are always like 'Oh, you're Lucius Malfoy's son,' and think I'm just like him.  Well, I'm not!  And I am so pissed at everybody who thinks I am."  Where did that come from?  I don't think of him like that anymore.  Does he still think I do?

"Draco, I don't think you're just like your father."

"I know _you_ don't, Hermione, but Weasley and Potter and all the other Gryffindors do."

"Your father and many other people think that I'm just like my parents.  They think that I should be a muggle because my parents are.  You're not the only one who feels like this."

"Hermione, I don't think you should be a muggle.  You are the smartest witch at Hogwarts.  I bet you'll be valedictorian."

"Well, I am in the running, along with Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, and Bob Bobson.  Bob will probably win.  He is in Ravenclaw."

"Ten Galleons says you'll be it."

"You're on!"  I said laughing.  The rest of the afternoon was joyful.  We talked a lot and walked around the lake some.

"Good bye," I said, at the end of the lesson.  And then, before I lost my nerve, I reached over and hugged him.

"See you tomorrow," he said, apparently unfazed by this.  I walked up to my room, dazed.  I didn't even notice if there was any people in the common room.

Something about Draco seemed so right.  I never thought it was possible to be friends with him.  I do now.  Now I am friends, with him that much is clear.  Unfortunately whether or not we are anything more is a bit blurry.

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know.  Bob Bobson.  I have no original names.

Chapter 13

The Same Old Snape

Harry

Ron and I stood there for a second.  We both were staring at where Hermione and Draco had been.  I got my senses back.

"Ron?"  I said trying to sound normal and failing to do so for I sounded like a scared house elf.

Ron did not answer.  I could under stand that for he and Hermione dated for a while in fifth year, though they broke up with a decision to be JUST friends he probably is upset about seeing her with Draco.

"Ron?"  I said again.

No answer.

"Ron, were they _touching_?"  I asked waiting for his answer.

But all that came out of his mouth was a frightened high-pitched squeak. 

"Ron!"  I shouted.

He squeaked again.

"Ron, snap out of it!

This time Ron started to back up, muttering to him self "ewww, ewww!"

Unfortunately, for us, someone was already there.

"WEASLEY!" yelled Professor Snape.

"Sorry professor.  I just-" he began.

"Detention, Weasley!"  Snape shouted.

"But, Professor Snape..." I started.  I should not have said anything.

"And another detention for Potter," he interrupted.  " Plus, twenty-five points from Gryffindor for saying that insufferable word.

"But... but..." Ron stuttered.

"Fifty points!"  He yelled.  "Have anything else to say?"  We shook our heads silently and left the classroom.

Only two more weeks of Snape, I reminded my self.  He is just probably trying to give us detention as much as possible because soon he won't be able to.  Many things are changing in my life; it is good to know that Snape will always stay the same.

Chapter 14

That Jerk, Draco

Pansy

I cried the whole way back to the dorm.  How could he do this to me?  When I saw him and Granger together I felt like my heart had been torn out and stomped on.  I thought he liked me, kind of at least.  I mean, we did go to Yule Ball in fourth year together.  Well, okay!  Since he really doesn't like me, I shouldn't be crying.  Get over him!  Maybe I should ask out Ron Wealsey, since I always thought that he and Granger should be together.  If she can steal my man, I can steal her's!  Oh, wait!  He goes with Julia Dido, now.  Oh well.  I guess that leaves me by my self.

Granger is always taking what's mine.  Everyone knows that I like Draco, and most people have respected that.  And everyone knows that I am the smartest person in the school.  What if she gets Valedictorian?  I mean she might be smarter then me.  I heard a rumor that a lot of people are betting on who will win.  That just puts a lot of pressure on me and everyone else.  I have got to win I really need to study a lot if I am going to beat the other candidates.  

I was in my dorm now by my bed.  I couldn't help it.  I started to cry.  I cried so long, I thought I would never stop.

"PANSY!"  I heard someone scream suddenly,  "Why are you crying?"

I turned my head to see my best friend, Lyra Sandems, running to my side.  

"Are you okay?  Why are you crying?  Is it Draco again?  Look I've told you a million times you are better then that cheating bastard.  You have spent to many hours crying over him.  Move on!"

"I can't!"  I cried out.  "When I saw him with Granger I felt so bad."

"GRANGER!  Draco is going with Granger?  There's a combination I never thought I'd see.  Oh Pansy you must feel awful!"

"I know it sounds crazy but I really thought Draco was the one.  You know?"

"Yeah, I know, When I went out with Steve I really thought I was in love with him to, but he turned out to be a jerk, like Draco.  Hey tell you what, tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade, I will buy you all the chocolate you want.  It really helps when you are upset."

"What's going on?" said a voice as it entered the room.  I looked up to see another girl from our dorm, Dawn coming in.  "Pansy!  What's wrong?" she demanded.

I shot Lyra a look that said "Don't tell her" Lyra nodded understandingly and turned to talk to Dawn.  Dawn is kind of nice, but never entrust her with secrets.  She is the gossip queen.

"She is upset about the valedictorian thing.  She thinks Bob will get it."  Lyra lied quickly.

"Oh, I can go to the library, and get you some books if you want.  I will go first thing in the morning."  Dawn offered.

"Thanks" I replied.

With that she turned and left.  Finally, Lyra and I could talk again in peace and I would not have to go to the library and back.  Dawn saved me from that.

Chapter 15

Hogsmeade Plans

Hermione

I woke up early on Saturday.  I wanted to get an early start on the day.  It was about 8:00, which is VERY early for a Saturday, but to my amazement there was already someone in the common room.  It was Ron.  Ron NEVER gets up early on weekends.  In fact he was known for sleeping in.  Normally I would start talking to him, however I was still so angry with him, and Harry that I just sat down with my Arithmancy book and began to study.

Soon Harry came down stairs to.  Harry also slept in whenever he could.  They must have planned this.  The looked as if they wanted to talk to me.  So I quickly got up and went to the library to study.

The library was quiet this early in the morning.  I looked around to see who was there.  I saw Dawn Ragle in the advanced transfiguration section.  This was a surprise because the only times I had seen her in the library was when she was talking to people trying to get new gossip.  If you ask me she is very mean.

I had studied for about a half-hour, when all of a sudden I could not see anything.  Someone had sneaked up behind me and was covering my eyes.

"Guess who" a familiar voice said.  I knew that voice anywhere.

"Draco" I said confidently.

"No, it's Hermione" he joked.

I started to laugh and he did the same.  We laughed so hard Madam Pince came out to yell at us.  So he took my hand and we walked out quickly still giggling.  Just as we were leaving I got a glimpse of Dawn; she was staring at us, dumbstruck.

Draco and I walked down to the Great Hall, for breakfast.  We went in and then went separately to our tables where we got our breakfast.  It was still so early that no one else was there.  Draco and I walked outside together where we went to the maple tree by the lake.

"Are we still meeting at 5:00 for tutoring?"

"Definitely."

"Great.  Are you going down to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know.  Harry and Ron probably won't want to be there with me.  So there is really no reason for me to go."

"If you ask me, you're friends are insane.  I mean you are smart, funny, not to mention you value your friendship very highly.  I doubt you're the best friend anyone could have."

"I am not."

"Did I mention you are very modest?  Honestly, if Weasley and Potter think that they will find a better friend or person, they've got another thing coming."

"Yeah?  Well if you are right it is not coming very quickly.  And it does not change the fact that I still don't have a reason to go to Hogsmeade."

"Hey, why don't you and I go together?  We can hang out.  It'll be fun."

"Sure, yeah that would be great!"

"Good.  Meet me at Three Broomsticks."

"I can't wait!"


	4. Romances

Chapter 16

Bad News

Lyra

Pansy is really upset about this Draco thing.  But she shouldn't be.  She is better then Draco and deserves someone much better.  Pansy and I were in the common room early Saturday morning, when all of a sudden Dawn burst in the room carrying books for Pansy.  She looked excited, like she just found out something amazing and could not wait to tell someone.

"Guess what." she said upon entering the room.  Now I really suspect that she found out something amazing and can't wait to tell someone.

"What?"  Pansy and I said, simultaneously.

"I have the newest gossip," she began, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are a couple!  I saw them myself at the library, laughing and holding hands.  It was so sweet."

Pansy and I sat there for a moment in complete silence.  We both already knew this, however the fact that we already knew this did not stop Pansy from running out of the room in tears.  I ran after her.  It would take a lot of convincing to get her to come back down.

Chapter 16

Wondering

Ron

Hermione is really starting to bug me.  Honestly, she is to smart for her own good.  Harry and I actually got up EARLY to talk to her, but she figured it out and went running of to the library to study.  The odd thing is I don't even need to know who she is tutoring.  But it is killing me not knowing.

Harry, Ginny, Julia, and I were all down at Three Broomsticks.  And I should have been having a good time.  But a vision of Hermione kept popping into my head.  I felt like she should be there with us, and from Harry's lack of talking I could tell he was feeling the same way.

If we ever wanted to have fun again we would have to apologize to her.  If we are really lucky she might forgive us.  

I'm having another vision again.  I can see Hermione walking through the door, except this time she is with DRACO MALFOY!  I seriously rubbed my eyes to make sure that it was a vision.  But when my hands moved away, there she was, and so was he.

I glanced over at Harry; he looked like You-Know-Who had just walked through the door.  Julia and Ginny were giving us odd looks.  Hermione looked at us, her eyes met with mine, moved to Harry, then to Malfoy.  After that I don't know where her eyes went, because she had turned around and headed for the counter.  She ordered a to go order of cheese sticks and 2 butterbeers.  After that she left Three Broomsticks and Malfoy followed her like a little puppy dog.

"What was that?" said Ginny.  It was hard to get anything past her.  She can always tell when something fishy is going on.  I think she gets that from Mom.

"That would have been Malfoy and Hermione.  Geez, Ginny, I thought that you were more perceptive then that."  Wow, did she give me a patronizing stare.

"Why the hell is she still hanging with him?  I thought that was just something to get back at us, you know.  But seriously, this has gone on long enough."

"We'll talk to her today.  We have too.  But I really don't want to end this date so soon and it will be hard to find her in the crowd.  We'll just wait 'till dinner," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed.

"Us, too," Ginny and Julia said in unison.  We all laughed.

A/N This chapter has no point it is really just here.

Chapter 17

Hermione

Totally Expected

Yesterday, I was expecting to have a horrible time in Hogsmeade, however today I was having the time of my life.  Draco and I were having a picnic at the foot of the mountain where Sirius was once hiding; now he lives with Dumbledore, pretending to be his pet.  Draco and I found a flat boulder and began to eat the cheese sticks and once more we had a very enjoyable lunch.  We laughed and talked of funny things and serious things. 

After lunch I had a great time walking around the village with Draco.  We went to Zonkos and Honeydukes.  He bought me a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and we went outside, sat on a bench, and ate them together.  I noticed Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Julia leaving Three Broomsticks.  Julia and Ginny glanced quickly at me and turned away, but Ron and Harry looked at me for a long time.  Harry turned away after that, but Ron looked at Draco and gave him a look of death before turning away.

When Draco and I had finished the beans I realized how late it was.

"Draco, we've got to get to the Green Houses, I want to cover Poison Rose and Carnation, and all of there uses, not to mention review our last lesson today and it will take a while.  "It is already 5:00, we'll miss supper if we are going to finish before 8:00."

"Okay.  Look lets go work for an hour, eat super, and then finish."

So we walked up to the castle hand in hand.  When we were just outside the Hogwarts gates I looked up at Draco and he was looking back at me.  I looked strait into his eyes.  I think it was the first time that I ever really _looked in Draco's eyes.  They were soft, friendly, and the color of the sea.  I used to think they were cold and icy.  I can't believe I ever thought he was evil.  I am so happy I found out the truth before I graduated.  I wasted almost seven years hating him.  I did not know the real Draco then.  I do now._

We stood there a long time, facing each other and holding hands, staring into each other's eyes.  Before I knew it he had leaned forward and kissed me.  Not a brief friendship kiss on the lips but a long soft kiss.  He broke the kiss gently and smiled at me I smiled back.  We stood there for a moment holding each other closely.

"Maybe we should not have a lesson today?" he asked sounding traumatized.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."  We both turned at the same time and started walking in opposite directions.  Five seconds passed.  That's when I realized that I was walking toward back towards Hogsmeade.  Quickly, I turned around and righted my self to go back to my dorm.  I walked quietly about ten feet behind Draco until he turned down a different corridor that led to the Slytherin House.  Glancing around, I saw no one, so I broke out in a run.  I ran all the way to my room, and collapsed on my bed, sobbing.  I lay there for a while, until I heard a knock on my door.  Ginny walked in.

"Hey!  I thought I heard you in here," she said in that vibrant voice that she had been using ever since she and Harry got together.  She seriously sounded like Elle Woods from "Legally Blonde" after drinking ten cups of coffee and twenty candy bars.

In response, I rolled over.

"What's wrong with you?  You seemed pretty happy earlier today.  You know, when you were with Draco.  What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.  She never seemed so young before.  She was acting like she knew exactly what happened.  She didn't.

"You and Draco.  I hear that's the knew hot couple of the month.  Don't blame me for reading the Dawn Newsletter."  I groaned in to my pillow.  Great!  Why can't Dawn Ragle get her own life instead of butting into other people's?  To make thing's worse, she writes everything down, copies them, and puts them in every common room by using partners from each house.  If I ever find out who that is from Gryffindor, I will strangle them.

"So?  Is it true?"

"I don't know."

"What!"

"I said I..."

"I heard you!  What I meant was, how can you not know?"

"It's confusing.  We just kissed about fifteen minutes ago."

"What!"

"I said we...."

"Hermione, I'm not deaf.  What possessed you to KISS DRACO MALFOY!"

"He's actually really nice.  You just have to get to know him."

"What happened after you kissed?"

"Well..."

"Come on!  Spill!"  She took a seat on my bed and I sat up.  Then she took out her wand and conjured up two cups of hot chocolate.  It felt almost like old times, when we were best friends.

"We walked away."

"What!  NO!  Don't repeat your self!  What I mean is, why did you just walk away?"

"I don't know!"  I sobbed.  "I expected more.  He wanted to go back to his dorm, so I let him."

"He'll talk to you soon.  I know he will.  Remember the first time you kissed Ron.  He ignored you for a day and then practically became your shadow.  In the mean time, if there is a relationship happening, you might want to tell Harry and Ron."

"You're probably right, Ginny. "

"I'm always right!"

"Thank you."

"Any time."  Ginny turned and left the room.  I got up and walked to the mirror.  Grimacing, I decided to wait a minute before going down stairs on account of my really red eyes.

Chapter 18

Volcano #2 (metaphorically speaking yet again)

Harry

I was the only one left in the Common Room.  Ron just went to bed; he was the only other person up.  No.  I was wrong someone is coming down the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.  It was Hermione!  She was probably hoping that she could be alone to study or something.  That's to bad, because I will apologize for Ron and I, right now.  The whole thing had gone to far, now she is even pretending to date Malfoy, just to make us jealous!

Hermione finished walking down the stairs.  I expected her to see me, turn around, and go back up, but to my surprise she saw me and walked toward me she looked as if she wanted to talk to me.  However I spoke first.

"Hermione, Ron and I are really sorry we have been ignoring you.  We didn't mean too, but we have been trying lately to talk to you and you keep running away."

"I'm not here to talk to you about that."

"Then what do you want to talk about."

"Draco."  
  


"Who?  Oh Malfoy.  Why'd you call him Draco."

"Because that's his name.  I've been calling him that since Tuesday."

"I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy, too.  You see, it's really been getting to Ron and I that you have been pretending to like him around us.  If it was to make us jealous, then it worked."

"It wasn't."

"Then why?"

"I think that...um..." She kept giving me glances, like she wanted me to interrupt her, so I did.

"Shouldn't Ron be here for this?"  
  


"No!  He would freak out."

"And I won't?"

"Well, you won't freak out as much as Ron, no offence to him, but you are much more mature.  Look just let me talk.  Oh, God.  Okay." She took a deep breath. "DracoandIkissedtoday."

"What?"

"Well, we were just standing there and I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and before I knew what happened we were..."

"No, no!  I didn't mean to explain!  I didn't understand you properly, I thought you said you dissed Draco.  Which is kinda normal cause you..."

"Oh!  I said Draco and I kissed today."

"What!?"

"I said Draco and I..."

"No, now I want the explanation."

"Well, after our date in Hogsmeade Draco and I were walking back to Hogwarts and we just kind of kissed.  I don -"

"BLOODY HELL!"  It's seemed that Ron had been listening on the stairs.  "HE IS GONNA PAY!  I SWEAR ON GODRIC GRYFFINDOOR'S GRAVE, HE WILL PAY!"

"Ron, you can not tell me who to date!  It is not your decision, it's mine, so BUGGER OFF!"

"Harry, are you just gonna sit here and let her snog with Malfoy?"

"I am not that happy that my best friend is kissing my arch enemy but, she is right, it's not our decision."

"That's right Ron stay out of my business!"

"Are you two blind?  He is just being nice to Hermione so he can get inside information about Harry!"

"You said the exact same thing when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor.  Draco has changed.  Or maybe he has always been really nice and funny and we just never took the time to notice.  But I have noticed now and you two might do well if you did the same!  I don't even know why I came to you.  I thought you would be happy for me!  Well actually, I didn't, but I excepted you to at least try.  Now if you to don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Wow.  That was unexpected.  It was like a volcano.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember before when Hermione yelled at us about ignoring her and we decided we had never seen her so angry before?"

"Yeah."

"We've got a new record."

Chapter 19

Plans

Hermione

Storming upstairs, I thought about what Ron had said.  In our fourth year, he had been jealous about me seeing someone else because he liked me then.  But did he now?  Did he still feel that way about me?  He couldn't.  He has Julia now.

As I opened the door to my dorm, I saw that Parvati and Lavender were awake.

"Well you didn't really expect us to sleep through all that yelling down stairs, did you?"  Parvati said after a look at my astonished face.

"Hmm, I think that Draco is cuter then Ron.  You should go with him," Lavender advised.

"I think you should mind your own business Lavender.  And you know me, I'm always right."

"Isn't that what Ginny always says?" asked Parvati.  Lavender looked to hurt to talk.  So sad.

"I'm just as smart as Ginny, if not more so, and so I deserve that line as much as she does."  Parvati stuck her nose up in the air, turned around and got into bed.  I did the same.  That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, while I sat at the breakfast table, alone, an owl came and landed on my shoulder.  The owl had been magically colored white.  Not a snowy white owl like Hedwig, but completely white, it's eyes, beak, legs, all of it.  The letter it had tied to it's leg read:

_Dear Hermione_

_            I've been thinking a lot about what happened.  Meet me at the Womping Willow at nine o'clock tonight.  I'll be waiting._

_                        Love, Draco_

Good, something to look forward to.  I can't wait.

Chapter 20

Ron

Anger

Potions class.  The usual torture.  But today was worse, probably because I spent most of it starring at Malfoy, thinking, "He's touched Hermione!"  GRR!  I could just kill him.  And to make matters worse, now he is mocking me with his completely and totally ignoring me.

But, lucky for me, potions has just ended.  Now, I can go beat the shit out of Malfoy.  Of, course, I waited until we were out in the dungeon, to start.

"MALFOY!"

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"I want to see you in a bloody heap on the floor dying, but what else is new.  Oh, yeah, you using Hermione to get to Harry."

"I have no interest in Potter, just Hermione."

"You snot nose little bugger!"

"You smelly git!"

"You snot nosed little bugger!"

"You just said that, you daft prick!"

As I dove at Malfoy, I felt someone's hands holding me back by my robes.  Of course, my feet had already left the floor, so I fell flat on my face.

"Geroff, Harry!  I'm gonna punch that little prat 'til he begs for mercy!"

"You're not in much of a position to threaten at the moment, you poor pathetic excuse for a wizard," Malfoy said looking down his nose at me.  Harry had let go of me.  I dove again; of course this is when Snape decided that we were being to loud outside.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFENDOOR, WEASLEY!"  After most of the people left, Malfoy walked up to me.

"We'll finish this later, Weasley.  Womping Willow, nine o'clock.  Be there, but don't worry you won't be there for long."

I got close to his face; our eyes were only inches apart.  "Is that a threat?"

He starred at me for a few seconds, his eyes burning into mine.  "No,"  he said, flatly.  Malfoy turned and walked majestically down the corridor.


	5. Actual Plot in this one!

WE HAVE DONE IT! We have gotten over twenty reviews on one of our stories! *Dances happily while giggling* Now, the reviewer who can guess our first story gets to pick the pairing of our next story! Simply review like this:

"WOW! This story is amazing! It's the best thing I've ever read. You two are going on our favorites list!

I think that your first story is Bob Bobsons story and I want the pairing to be Harry/McGoganal."

You can copy and paste this onto you review for all we care, as long as you change the name of the story and the relationship. Bob Bobson's story is not real, though we did think about writing it. And we will not do McGoganal/Harry, or slash. Not that we mind slash, we just don't write it well.

Thanks for reading all of this, I'm sure that you are wondering whether or not there is actually a chapter attached to this. Here it is!

Disclaimer:  Ok, we lied.  You have to read this before you can read the next chapter.  We are not J. K. Rowling!  We never will be!  *sob* oh, well.  Here you go, it's the next chapter.

Chapter 21

The Fight

Harry

I can't believe I am doing this.  If Hermione found out she would be FURIOUS, but hey, I had to back up my best friend and maybe hope that he won't get himself killed.

Ron and I were under the invisibility cloak walking silently out the door and into the night.  I still can't believe that Hermione is with Draco.  However I seem to be the only one.  It seems Dawn the Gossip Queen wrote all about it in her article.

Ron and I arrived at the Womping Willow and we saw Malfoy standing waiting for us.  He however did not see us.  I didn't think of this, could I trust Malfoy to know we had an invisibility cloak?  Probably not but I had no choice.

Ron and I took the cloak off and Malfoy jumped when he saw us but chose not to say anything about the cloak.

"Come on Malfoy, let's fight!" said Ron.

"I'm waiting for Crabbe.  You guys go ahead."

"Where are we going?"  I asked.

"It's to exposed here, a teacher could just walk right out here and find us."  With that he picked up a stick, and pressed the knot on the trunk of the tree, while it's branches whipped around.  Suddenly, it was still.  He started to show us where the secret passage was but Ron informed him that we already knew.

"How do you know about that passage?"  I asked.

"I know a lot of things, Potter."  He said this dead flat.  It was scary. 

We walked into the passage, alone.  It looked pretty much as it did in third year.  We had not gone very far when we heard two people coming up behind us.

"Can we fight now?"  Ron asked turning around and I did the same.  I was surprised with what I saw.  Malfoy was there but instead of the huge, hulking figure of Crabbe, we saw the short outline of a girl.

"Hermione!"  Ron burst out suddenly, at the same time she yelled, "Harry!  Ron!"

"Malfoy, she can't be your second.  She's our best friend," I said.

"Let's not exaggerate," Ron replied.

"First of all the rules say anyone can be my second.  And second there is not going to be a duel tonight, Weasley."  Malfoy answered.  Hermione seemed to be utterly confused.

"What's going on?" she asked, proving my point that she was utterly confused.  Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  Even this short kiss provoked Ron to make another attempt to kill Malfoy, but luckily, I was there to grab on to his robes, as usual.  Then, Malfoy pulled out his wand.  "What are you doing?"  Hermione asked, still looking bewildered.

"I am pointing my wand at you and saying _STUPIFY!"  _Hermione fell to the floor in a heap.

"Hey-" Ron started to shout, before he too, was stunned.  I pulled out my wand, but not fast enough.

"STUPIFY!"

Chapter 22

Gloating

Hermione

I suddenly woke up from my unconscious state, dizzy, like I usually feel after being stunned.  I looked around to see Ron and Harry, like me, handcuffed to the wall.  Several people in black robes stood, not far from us.  I knew who they were.  Death Eaters!

One of them turned around and I saw his face.  It was Draco!  I gasped.  From the movement Ron's hands were doing, he was either trying to comfort me, or kill Draco.  I bet it was the latter.

"Well, well, well.  Look who's awake," said the cold, sneering voice of Draco.  It was strange, just yesterday he was talking in a warm, happy voice.

"Malfoy!  This is new!  Crabbe and Goyle had nothing to do with this brilliant plan of yours, did they?" asked Harry in a cheery voice.

"I wouldn't talk just now, Potter," said another cold, sneering voice, except this time it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"And older Malfoy!  Wow!  This keeps on getting better and better.  Let me guess that the other two of you are Wormtail and Nott.  How nice to see you two again.  It's almost like a family reunion.  There's my enemy, my other enemy, the guy who killed my parents, and Nott.  I don't really know you Nott, but you're a Death Eater, so that makes you another enemy.  I do have a lot of enemies, don't I?"

"Harry!"  I hissed.  "What are you doing?  They could kill us anytime they feel like it."

"They won't kill us.  They'll torture us first, because I killed Voldemort.

"Your smarter then I realized, Potter," said Lucius.  "_Crucio!"  _Harry's head drooped down, and his body twitched.  I couldn't help but to scream.

When the spell was removed, Harry look flushed but to my surprise he smiled.  "Speaking of Voldemort there is something I never got to say: Nananana."  Harry sang in a teasing voice."

At that moment I looked at Draco.  I saw his eyes, they were the same eyes I saw yesterday when we kissed.  The friendliness and warmth was not lost from them.  What does it mean?

Chapter 23

Who Should I Torture First?

Ron

I'll kill him.  He really hurt Hermione.  He used her to get to Harry, just like I said.  But no one listens to me.  If people would listen to me the world would be a better place.  But, no.  Changed, my ass.  He's still the same old Malfoy.

Harry is being a stupid prat.  We're locked up, without our wands, and he is gloating about killing You-Know-Who.

"So you're just gonna torture us for a while until you get bored, and then you'll kill us right?"  Harry asked.

"That's the plan." answered Lucius Malfoy

"How boring," Harry teased.  "You guy's have no original ideas since Voldemort died."

"Harry!"  I snapped.  I couldn't take this anymore.  "If you don't stop bugging them, you'll only make things worse for us.  You know the Cruciatus curse is ten times more painful and powerful when there is hate behind it."

"Of course I know that, Ron," Harry said, yet his eyes said something else.  They gave me an "I know what I'm doing" kind of look.  Wow, being friends for seven years has actually made us almost be able to mind read.

"Now, which one of your friends should I torture first?  The girl?" a smug older Malfoy asked.

"Before you do anything to one of my friends, I'd like to say something to you.  I believe the word is SIKE!"  With that Harry's hands were pulled free of the handcuffs, as though they were never handcuffed at all.  Younger Malfoy, who had been holding our wands tossed all three over to Harry, then turning, pulling out his own wand and stunning Nott.  Harry busied himself freeing us and handing over our wands.  We were only able to hold them for a minute, and then Wormtail disarmed us, which thew us against the opposite wall.  Younger Malfoy turned and stunned Wormtail.

While all this was happening, however, Lucius had been acting as well.  Shortly after the Wormtail fell, he summoned Harry and Malfoy's wands and magically binded the boys to the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?  Ha!  That was too easy."  Older Malfoy looked around at us.  "The only thing that little outburst did, was knock out two useless minions and tell me that my own son has betrayed me.  Well, all this did was make me angry!  So, which one should I torture first?"

Chapter 24

Silent Night

Draco

"So, which one of you should I torture first?  I know I'm repeating my self, but the girl does seem more scarred then the rest of you.  Potter and Draco, you two have taken the Cruciatus almost as much as me, and Weasley, you wouldn't lose your hate even if your brains were leaking out your ears.  So the only one I can see any real reason in harming is her.  She's so-."  He started to move toward her.  Cackling, he reached out for her face.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE!"  I yelled.  I couldn't help it.  My father looked at me, starring at me without much apprehension.

"Draco?" he asked sounding confused, "Why so much sympathy for a mudblood?"  I was silent.  However my father understood.

"You love her," he said slowly.  I nodded.  "How long?" he asked.

"It should have been since I was eleven, but Harry Potter was able to prevent that."  I answered, confidently.

"Me!  What did I do?" he asked, sounding outraged.

"Oh, good point.  You know what?  I could blame anybody.  Me, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Mom.  But, I'm gonna blame you, Dad.  You know why?  I just don't like you.  You raised me to believe that Voldemort was powerful and good.  So naturally I disliked Harry, who destroyed him.  So, naturally, I disliked his friends.  There for hating Hermione, the one I love.  Not to mention liking Voldemort, the bastard!"

My father gasped.  "You have cursed the Dark Lord!"

"Yes, I did."

"That's just gonna make me torture you longer, Draco.  You'll die, just like these people."

That's when I could hear the footsteps.  Sounding lost and uncertain, they stumbled nearer and nearer to where we were bound.  When her head whipped around the corner, we all gasped at who our supposed savior was

"Draco?" said the small timid voice of Pansy Parkinson.  "Draco, I heard there was going to be a fight between you and Weasley, so I came to cheer you on.  Draco, what is your dad doing here?"

Pansy had been holding her wand and using it as a light.  I guess that Hermione saw this because she yelled, "STUN HIM!"

Being confused, Pansy said the only thing imaginable.  "What?"  Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak a couple of times, then gave up, put her head between her knees, and started to sob.  "What's wrong with her?"  Pansy asked me, since I was the only one there who she would talk to.

My father, however, was not as slow to be stunned by a fourteen year-old girl, who had not the faintest idea what was going on.  "_STUPIFY!" he yelled, but, fortunately, Pansy was directing her gaze toward him and realized that my father was not a man of good intentions.  She dodged out of the way.  _

"STUPIFY!" she yelled, and my father fell to the ground.  "Draco, your father is so rude!"  I started laughing hysterically at the irony of it.  My father had just tried to kill all of us, and all she could say was that he was _rude_!  "Well, if that's the way you feel about it, then fine!"  Pansy spun on her heel and turned to leave.

"Wait a sec, Pansy!"  I screamed.  She could not just leave us here until one of the Death Eaters woke up and decide to finish what they started.  "Can you unbind us first."

"Whatever."  Pansy unbound me, and then walked briskly out of the tunnel.  I unbound everyone else.  Silently and slowly, we walked down the passageway.  When we reached Womping Willow, we climbed out one by one and stood outside.  We all starred at one another for a while.

"You guys do know I was just acting back there, right?"  I asked.  I couldn't help but not wanting them to think I was that heartless and cruel.  The all looked at each other, appearing grim.  Then, Harry and Ron both threw themselves at me, but not in a violent way.  First Ron, then Harry shook my hand happily.  After they backed away, they headed back toward the castle.

"Herm-" I started, but before I knew it, Hermione had flung herself at me.  We held each other for a while, then her face turned up and out lips met.  Once again, I broke the kiss, but this time, I put my arm around her shoulders and, together we walked up to the castle.  

Being out side tonight was a wonderful experience.  It was beautiful out, as I expected it would be.  A clear starry sky except for a few white fluffy clouds.  The plants in and around the greenhouses were in bloom, and there was a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair standing next to me.  This night was perfect!

Chapter 25

An Explanation

Hermione

It was Monday; the day after the Death Eaters captured us.  It was also Gandalf Day, the day when we honor Gandalf the Wizard for his work in destroying the One Ring of Power.  Usually on this day I stay in my dorm and study but instead I was lying next to Draco on the grass outside in the sun.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, we didn't have a chance to talk about it with, going to Dumbledore, and him calling Ministry officials to arrest the Death Eaters, and then Wormtail got away again and all.  So do you want to talk?"  I asked.

"I think so." he answered seriously, "My father was bringing me up to be a Death Eater.  That was my future, it was all I was allowed to be, and for many years it was all I wanted to be.  When Voldemort died, my father thought that the Death Eaters should still stay together and finish Voldemort's business, like Potter.  I mean Harry.  He told me that if I got better NEWTs then Harry Potter that I could be right-hand-man.  When I was studying for Divination, I let Herbology slide, there for gaining you as my tutor.  That was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Soon after I realized we were friends I got a letter from my father asking me to help him get you guys together by the Womping Willow.  It took me some time to decide if I should help him or not.  Eventually I realized that that was not a good thing to do, and that instead of ignoring it I decided to get them all arrested.  So I formed my plan.  

"After I stunned you guys, I levitated all off you and my father and the others wanted to tie you up.  They left me to tie up Potter, which off course I didn't do, but I awoke him very quietly so they would not hear and told him to play along until I gave him the signal, and you know the rest.  I just wish that they could have gotten Wormtail while they were in there."

"Harry is really broken up over that.  You do know the whole Sirius deal, don't you?"

"Yeah, my father mentioned it once, when Wormtail and I were introduced."

"It makes me so nervous knowing he could jump out at any time.  He could be listening right now for all we know."  He put his arms around me and pulled me so close to him I could feel him breathing on me.

"I'll never let anything hurt you."  He whispered softly in my ear.

"Draco, do you want to go to the Seventh Year Ball with me?"  I asked.  I held my breath while waiting for an answer.

"Of course, I do.  I was too scared to ask you."  We laughed.  I tilted my head up and looked at him.  Then our lips met and I felt so safe.  Wow, this was a perfect moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was later that night; I was going to the Gandalf Day Feast.  Draco and I were meeting there and he was going to eat at the Gryffindor Table with me.  We won't be taking our food outside anymore.

After every one had sat down and was eating, Dumbledore rose to say a speech.  He had never said a speech on Gandalf day before so I was surprised when he said, "I have few words to say about Gandalf."

His speech was as follows: "Gandalf the Grey was a good friend of mine.  When he went out on his voyage to save the one ring of power, I was very worried about him, but when he came back all white and everything he started acting like he was better then me.  We grew apart and we haven't spoken for years.  The moral of this story is never stop speaking with your friends, soon you might regret it."  When he was saying this I could have sworn that he looked right at Ron Harry and me.  I bet he knows everything that goes on here.  I bet he knew all along about our fights and Draco getting the letter from his father.  Odd.


	6. The Enemy, with Eggs

A/N:  This is the last chapter.  We know your all crying so much.  Anyways, in this chapter we have: the ball, more Wormtail, the epilogue, some death, 

Chapter26

The Seventh Year Ball

Julia

The lights were spinning, and the music was playing.  It was a Seventh Year Ball that I hoped to have one day; all seventh years dreamed of it.  Spinning in Ron's arms, I felt so secure.  Even after that horrible ordeal that he had had with those old Death Eaters, he was still the same old Ron.

Next to us were Harry and Ginny, also twirling merrily, and next to them were Hermione and Malfoy.  I still think that that is the oddest couple I've ever heard of, but if that's what floats their boat.

I was getting little hungry and tired from dancing, so I looked up at Ron and said, "I am getting a little hungry and tired from dancing, do you want to go sit down and eat?  We can ask the others if they want to too."

"Sounds good." he replied letting go of me and walking off to get the others.  Soon we were all laughing at Malfoy's jokes.  He really is funny, maybe I should start calling him Draco (A/N:because its way to hard to type Malfoy), it is his name, right?  Our conversation turned from laughing at jokes to talking about the events that had happened previously with the Death Eaters.

"I still can't believe that Wormtail got away again."  Ginny was saying in an astonished voice.  I still don't know why They call him Wormtail; I have not heard the entire story.  All I know is he is a Death Eater that in a way murdered Harry's parents.

This was turning out to be a great night.  When I went to the Yule Ball with Justin Flinch-Fletchly, it was very hot and stuffy then, now it was wonderful for only Seventh Years and their dates were allowed.  I felt so close to Ron with his arm draped over my shoulders.  Ginny was in Harry's lap.  Out of the six of us they were obviously the most serious.  Ginny really thinks she and Harry will be married someday.  Although I really like Ron, we are no where near wedding plans.  Draco and Hermione had only started dating one week ago so my guess is that they are not that serious yet.  Although they do look rather snuggly sitting very close together so their shoulders are touching and I can tell they are holding hands underneath the table.

The music was blasting.  I was surrounded by all my friends.  Hannah Abbot and Bob Bobson were dancing.  Goyle was flirting with Pansy Parkinson.  Crabbe was sneaking out toward the kitchen.  Neville had just fallen on the floor and all the teachers were floating him out.

Just then my gaze turned to the stage.  The Weird Sisters were playing, but I was not looking at them.  There was a rat with a silver claw on the stage.  How Odd!

Chapter 27

Oh, No

Hermione

Oh, no!  Wormtail was on the stage.  Quickly I turned to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Wormtail, on the stage!"  The only answer was, "Oh, no!"  After that I turned to Ron, who was next to me and said the same to him.  "Oh, no!" was his reply.  How ever Julia's was a bit different.  "I know!  This castle is rat infested!" was what she said.

As Ginny quickly explained about Wormtail, (leading to an "Oh, no!" from Julia) Harry, Ron, Draco and I got out our wands, but not soon enough.  I watched terrified as the small defenseless rat transformed.

Chapter 28

I Never Really Liked Him

Draco

One second there is a rat on the stage, the next it's a short fat bald guy instead. 

Every eye in room was on Wormtail.  Only the six of us who knew the story knew how to react.  Wormtail looked around for a moment the screamed "FLOOR."  All of a sudden we all fell.  We were scattered on the hard floor as Wormtail's head loomed over us.  He got of the stage and began to walk around.  He then screamed "VOICE!"  I was not sure what that did until I looked over at Julia, whose mouth was open in a silent scream.

Duh!  He took away our voices.

"You all thought that I was a minion, didn't you?"  Wormtail looked at me when he said this, then he glanced at Harry and continued.  "Well, you were wrong!"  Then Wormtail went into his whole life story.  You know, the usual.  He wasn't loved enough as a child and all that crap.

"I fooled you all," he rattled on.  "You all thought I was loyal to the Dark Lord.  But I wasn't!  I never really liked him.  He was too sacrificial, ya know?  I really only wanted to shine on my own.  And now that Harry Potter and his gang have made that possible, by getting Lucius and all captured, I will.  You know, I never really liked Lucius Malfoy either.  He was to stuck up.  'Oh, look at me!  I'm the right hand man!  Lalalala!'  Well, now that he's gone, my first step will be to kill every seventh year from this school.  Who should I start with?  Someone smart would be good.  Harry Potter is smart but he killed Voldemort and as I said I never really liked him.  So, how about his friend, Ivory?  She is a mudblood after all."  He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE!"  I screamed.  This sounded familiar.

"Draco?" he asked confused, "She is just a mudblood, why do you care?"

"She is more then a mudblood," I answered, "She is nice, dependable, beautiful, funny, caring, trustworthy, smart, brave, hardworking, clever, loyal," I could have gone on forever but I figured I should stop eventually.  "Besides," I finished, "If you hurt her, in any way, shape or form, I will kill you."

"Not if you are already dead," he answered, raising his wand and pointing it at me.

"DRACO!"  Hermione screamed terrified trying to move and protect me.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Crabbe.  In his hands he held a huge plate of-

"Do ya want some eggs?" he asked in a loud voice.  "I got lots."  Suddenly, I was struck with an idea.  I raised my hand and Crabbe walked over.  Snatching the plate, I threw a handful of eggs at Wormtail.  The glob landed on his silver hand.  Somehow, we were now all able to stand and speak again.  Harry pulled out his wand.

"This is for Sirius!  

"I never really liked Sirius-" Wormtail started but Harry interrupted him.

_"STUPIFY!"  Wormtail fell to the ground._

"Someone get a teacher!" ordered Hermione.  Ernie MacMillan turned around and ran to do just that.  Harry, Draco, and I, wands out, formed a triangle around the fallen man.  There we sat until Ernie returned with everyone, from Dumbledore to Filch.

Chapter 29

Epilogue

No one

That was the end of Wormtail.  He was sent to Azkaban for life along with Malfoy and Nott.  He did testify in court, giving a long speech about Death Eaters and his life.  He didn't like many things.  "You know, I never really liked cheese," he would say.  We would stare and he went on to eggs.  He never eggs, but that's understandable.

Moving on, Sirius was declared innocent and made a home for himself in London as an Auror.

Hermione was named Valedictorian; (Draco was 10 galleons richer.)  Crabbe got a Special Services to School award for the whole eggs thing.  Hufflepuff won the House Cup, and Ravenclaw got the Quidditch cup.  And Mrs. Norris is having kittens!

After Ginny graduated, Harry and Ginny were married, happily.  Harry began his Auror training while being the seeker for the Chudley Cannons.  Ginny became a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

Ron and Julia continued to date seriously.  Ron began Auror training as well as working at the twins joke shop.  Yes, they did open it up, finally.  Julia was Ginny's partner as a reporter.

Hermione is also doing Auror training, while being the Hogwarts school transfiguration teacher.  (Professor McGonagall became Headmistress.  Sadly, Dumbledore died of old age.)  She and Draco are also dating very seriously.  Draco is working for the Information of Dark Arts, in the ministry.

I'm sure you guessed it but the last line off this story is, they all lived happily ever after.  (Except Dumbledore.  He lived happily, but not ever after)

A/N: That's it.  The story is over.  Now you can review.  You could also dance, but we'd prefer reviews.  You could dance while you review, but that would be kinda pointless, but what's the point in having a point.  Isn't it much more pointful to have no points at all rather then being pointless while having a point.  Did you know that we actually think like this?


End file.
